Unsuspecting Love
by DreamStrike20383
Summary: James and Logan have been going out for two years and Kendall and Carlos have no idea about it. But then the two of them walk in on James and Logan. How will they react? SLASH JAGAN Warnings: Kissing


**Unsuspecting Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

James Diamond and Logan Mitchell have been a couple for two years. They started to go out when they first got to L.A. with emotions running high, the two boys admitted their childhood crush on each other and were now dating. They had a strong relationship and while they had some fights, they always overcame them.

James loved Logan everything he had. He would do anything to see Logan happy and that was one of the things that Logan loved about him. Another thing was that James was really possessive over him. If anyone even checked Logan out they would get a heart-stopping glare from James and Logan loved it.

When Logan was younger, he was the target to a lot of bullies, calling him names and lowering his self-esteem. He was always so unsure of himself and he never usually talked unless he was approached first. He wasn't confident and the bullies made it all worse. But then James came along. James, who basically leaked confident everywhere he walked. He helped Logan by keeping the bullies away and in Logan's mind, James was a superhero. His superhero.

Logan loved James just as much and James loved him. Nothing could stop them from being together they were, as clique as it sounds, soul mates.

They kept their relationship a secret and only a few people knew, Mrs Knight, Camille, Katie, Gustavo and Kelly.

The only reason Mrs Knight knew was that when James and Logan were having a make out session in their room, she walked in on them. They had a very long and awkward conversation after that, in which she tried to get them to switch room with Kendall and Carlos. It didn't work and James and Logan still share a room.

After many attempts from Camille to get Logan to go out with her, James finally snapped and told her that Logan was his boyfriend. She apologized and stopped trying to win Logan's heart because after she knew, she could see it clearly. The 'accidental' hand touches, the lingering hugs. It was all there.

They didn't even tell Katie anything. She figured it out and then confronted them and gave them her full support.

James and Logan thought that it would be a good idea to tell Gustavo and Kelly so they didn't force them into doing anything that had fake relationships with girls to get more popularity for the band.

Other than them, no one else knew. They both wanted to tell Kendall and Carlos, but they were afraid of their reactions. James and Logan promised each other that they would tell them soon. They were their best friends. They deserved to know.

"Kendall and Carlos, could you please wake up James and Logan. Breakfast is ready." Mrs Knight told her son and his best friend.

They nodded and stood up from where they were sitting at the breakfast table and walked into the hallway to where James' and Logan's rooms was.

Kendall opened the door and opened his mouth to yell at them when his voice caught in his throat.

Logan lay asleep in his bed without a shirt on. While that wasn't any different from normal the thing was the person behind him. Spooning up against him, was James who was also shirtless. They both had a soft smile on their face like they couldn't think of a better place where they could be, but in each other's arms. The covers were pulled halfway up their torsos and James had his arm draped around Logan's chest, pulling him closer to himself.

Kendall chocked on his spit. He wasn't homophobic but the sight in from of him just shocked him to the core. Kendall could feel Carlos peeking over his shoulder to see what was going on before he to, froze in shock.

Logan's eyes fluttered open for a second and Kendall and Carlos panicked. Carlos quickly but quietly shut the door and Kendall ran over to the walk in closet that they had at the other end of the room and opened to door. Carlos followed him before shutting the door behind him, leaving it open a crack so they could see what was going on.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Kendall whispered to him, watching as Logan's eyes slowly opened as he woke up.

Kendall could feel Carlos nod against him. They shouldn't be watching their two best friends wake up in the morning, from a closet in their room. It was just plain creepy. But no matter what they did, they couldn't pull their eyes away from the sight of Logan sighing happily and snuggling against James' firm chest.

The action woke James up who blinked sleepily and looked down to the genius in his arms.

"Morning babe." James said.

"Morning." Logan replied.

James smiled and, if it were possible, pulled Logan closer to his chest, putting his forehead onto the back of Logan's head. James breathed in deeply, taking in the smell that was all Logan.

"Are you smelling me?" Asked an amused Logan. James nodded against him and closed his eyes.

"You smell amazing in the morning." James replied.

Logan rolled his eyes in such a manner that it said they have had this conversation quite a few times.

"Whatever you say weirdo." Logan replied before coping James and closing his eyes, trying to make the most of being in James embrace before the day started and they had to act like they were just friends.

James opened his eyes and quickly changed their positions so that he was lying on top of Logan.

"What'd you call me?" James asked in a teasing tone. Logan opened his eyes.

"A weirdo." He smirked, "What you gonna do about it?"

James smirked right back at him before swooping down and attaching his lips to Logan's.

Their eyes closed shut automatically as they lost themselves in each other. Kendall and Carlos on the other hand, looked like they had forgotten how to breathe. Logan and James, their best friends, were kissing and sharing a bed. They couldn't believe it.

But they had to admit, they were pretty cute together. They fit each other so well and opposites do attract.

Logan's moan brought panic to the two boys stuck in the closet. They didn't want to see this.

James moaned in response as their tongues duelled softly against each other, not caring who would win. James pulled away from his boyfriend with a satisfied smile.

"Love you." He told him with so much pent up emotion that it almost brought tears to Logan's eyes. He didn't know what he did to deserve James.

"Love you too." He replied before reaching up and pulling James down on him again. They mapped out every inch of each other's mouths. James moaned as Logan used his strength to flip them over.

James loved it when Logan went all dominate on him. James hands moved up to Logan's back, pulling him down so they were chest to chest and stomach to stomach. His hands ran across every inch of Logan's delicate skin. Logan pressed his hands to James torso, feeling his rock hard chest. He moaned at the thought of it.

James suddenly bit Logan's lip and quickly flipped them over again, the kiss getting more intense.

After a few more moments of passionate kissing, they broke apart for air. James kept his eyes locked on Logan's not looking away, as though he were trying to remember each and every detail of his face like it was the last time he would ever see him.

The look on Logan's face took James breath away. The amount of love and adoration that was present made James head spin. He didn't know how he got to be with his childhood crush but he felt like the luckiest man alive.

Logan kept him centred, kept him from joining Carlos on his extreme stunts and while he couldn't pull James away from all of them, all he had to do was bring out his secret weapon. His puppy dog eyes with a small pout on his lips. No matter what, if Logan had that look on his face, James would drop everything that he was doing to help him out. It was James' kryptonite.

Kendall and Carlos glanced at each other, agreeing on the same thing. Logan and James were meant to be. They way that they stared into each other's eyes like nothing else in the world mattered. The way that they held each other as though if they didn't have a bit of skin touching each other at all times, it physically hurt them.

They were interrupted from their thoughts as the door to the room opened and Mrs Knight stuck her head in. All four boys looked up to her. She eyed James and Logan suspiciously.

"Are you two wearing pants because you know the rules."

Logan chocked on air while James smirked and looked down at his embarrassed boyfriend. Carlos looked slightly green at the thought and Kendall looked angry that his mother knew they were together and they didn't.

"It's ok Mama K, we're wearing boxers. Anyways, we wouldn't have sex if you guys were here." James grinned at her before Logan smacked James head.

"You're not supposed to tell her that." Logan growled playfully and Mrs Knight smiled at their antics. The boy were really in love.

"Well, off that subject, breakfast's ready if you want to come out. I sent Kendall and Carlos out to get you but now they've disappeared. You haven't seen them have you?"

Carlos and Kendall panicked slightly but when Logan said that they haven't, they calmed down a bit.

"Wonder where they went. Carlos wouldn't miss pancakes for anything." She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

James got up and straddled his boyfriend's waist, the blankets falling down to his lower back. Logan just stared up at him in amusement.

"What are you doing?" He asked, amusement shinning in his eyes. James winked at him.

"We can have some fun before we go to breakfast Logie." He said in a husky voice, leaning down to put a trail of kisses on jaw to his lips.

Logan moaned but shook his head.

"Jamie get off me. We have to get ready." Logan stated, although you could hear the reluctance in it.

"We done have to go anywhere today, its Friday and Gustavo's given us the day off." James replied between kisses. Logan could feel his resolve about to shatter but when James swooped in for another lip kiss which lasted about twenty seconds, his reluctance did a one eighty. While they made out, Kendall and Carlos started to get uncomfortable.

"We need to get out of here." Kendall whispered to his friend as he watched James and Logan shove their tongues down each other's throats as the kiss became more heated. Carlos nodded and when Logan moaned, he jumped in surprise, smashing his head against a box that was on a shelf. The box fell down and crashed to the floor.

Kendall and Carlos winched as they came to the same conclusion. They were dead.

"What was that?" James asked, looking towards his closet which was opened very slightly.

Logan managed to sit up with James still straddling his waist. They glanced at each other and then the closet again. James gave Logan a quick kiss on his nose and then he got up and made his way across the room, only clad in his black boxers.

Logan stood and followed him decked out in red boxers. Kendall and Carlos held their breath as James wrenched the door open. The four of them froze as they stared at each other. It was quiet for a moment of two before Logan broke it.

"What the hell are you doing in the closet?!"

Kendall and Carlos winched.

"We came to wake you guys up and seeing you together freaked us a bit and Logan looked like he was starting to wake up so we went into the closet." Even to Kendall his explanation sounded stupid. Carlos nodded along with him.

James and Logan just stared at them.

"So you came to wake us up but when we actually started to, you ran off and hid in the closet." James stated. Kendall and Carlos nodded and looked down, like they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

James and Logan glanced at each other before they both started to lose it. Kendall and Carlos looked up as they started laughing. Logan was doubled over and James was clutching his stomach.

"What's so funny?" Carlos asked them.

After they had calmed down, they responded.

"It's just, me and Jamie were so worked up about you to not being ok with us being together-" Logan started.

"And you guys haven't even brought up the fact that the two of us were kissing so you must be ok with it, right?" James finished for him.

"Aww that's cute. You finish each other's sentences." Carlos smirked at them while James and Logan grinned back. James threw an arm around Logan's shoulders and Logan leaned into his embrace.

"We are fine with you together but please, don't kiss when we're in the room." Kendall smiled back at them.

"No promises." James grinned at him while Logan rolled his eyes affectionately.

"How long has this been going on?" Carlos asked.

"Wait, let's move out of the closet." James said before Logan could reply to Carlos' question.

Kendall and Carlos nodded before the four of them walked into the bedroom again. Logan and James sat on Logan's bed while Kendall and Carlos sat on James'. Logan grabbed James' hand and rested them on each other's thighs because they were sitting that close together.

"We've been together almost two years, when we first moved to L.A." Logan answered and Kendall and Carlos gaped at him.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You've been together for two years, and you haven't told anyone, mainly us?" Kendall questioned in disbelief.

"Well, Mama K knows and Katie, Camille, Gustavo and Kelly." James responded.

"And you haven't told us because…?" Carlos put in.

"Because we didn't think that you would approve of it. We were kind of afraid of your reaction." Logan answered.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. I support you fully and I'm sure Carlos does to, right." Kendall nudged Carlos.

"Right." He nodded affirmatively.

James and Logan broke out into grins and Logan leaned against James' shoulder.

"You two are so sickening sweet." Kendall observed them at the same time as Carlos asked;

"When did you first get together?"

James and Logan smiled in remembrance.

"When we first got to L.A. and to the Palmwoods, while you guys and Katie and Mama K were off exploring, me and Logan were here looking at the apartment." James started.

"We were talking about everything that had just happened and then James just blurts out that he loves me. It was quite funny actually, the look on his face when he realised what he said." Logan grinned.

"That wasn't funny. I almost died when I said that." James said defensively.

"Anyways, we both kind of froze and looked at each other and then James looked like he was going to run away," Here, Kendall snorted at the thought. "But, I grabbed onto him and like all the chick flick, movies, I admitted that I loved him too." Logan kept on going.

"It was like out of a bad romance book. But, oh well. It finally happened after years of watching from afar." James finished.

They both looked at each other and smiled before going in for a quick kiss. Kendall and Carlos smiled as they watched them interact with each other. You could see it. They were both helplessly in love and it looked like nothing was going to change that anytime soon. James and Logan broke apart when Mrs Knight's voice floated into the room.

"Come on boys, breakfast is ready."

"We better go." Kendall stated as the four of them stood up. Logan and James gave each other another quick kiss before grabbing hands and following Kendall and Carlos out of the room.

They walked into the living room still holding hands as they sat next to each other and dug into the delicious pancakes that Mrs Knight had cooked.

Halfway through eating, James looked over to his boyfriend and smiled lovingly when he saw that Logan had a bit of maple syrup on his lips. He squeezed Logan's hand to get his attention and when he did, he swooped in for a kiss, licking off the sweet substance from Logan's lips.

"Guys, not at the breakfast table." Mrs Knights voice them apart and they grinned at the four people who were looking at them.

"Sorry." They said at the same time before going back to the pancakes. All the while never letting go of each other's hand.

**AN: How was that? My first go at slash. Was it ok? Please let me know in a review :) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
